


Calendar Shoot

by exartemarte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: There are plenty of nude charity calendars in the Muggle world, so why not one for witches? After all, the wizarding world, or my version of it anyway, is very relaxed about sex and nudity ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (limit 500 words).

The photographer, from the _Prophet_ , was busy setting up cameras while his young female assistant adjusted the lights. 

Angelina Johnson, dark and beautiful, shook out her mane of barely-tamed glossy black hair; blonde, slender Katie Bell adjusted her make-up; Ron waited patiently. All three were naked.

The original idea had been a _Quidditch Girls_ calendar, like the nude charity calendars popular among Muggles, featuring girls who'd played in Hogwarts teams. They had considered frilly knickers and corsets, but didn't want it to look like a lingerie catalogue – and, anyway, naked would sell more calendars. They'd argued about depilation – some did it and some didn't – deciding that completely smooth or neatly trimmed were acceptable, but uncontrolled bushiness was to be discouraged. And they were clear that there would be no hiding behind carefully placed artefacts – wizard society was much too laid back for such coyness.

It had been Alicia Spinnet who suggested including boys, thus adding a whole new set of problems. Some of the boys were unexpectedly reluctant to appear in shots with others. Subtle questioning revealed that this had nothing to do with personal animosity and everything to do with size comparison. A worldly-wise girl observed that while male equipment varied widely when relaxed it was more of a muchness when stimulated, and it was agreed that some manual stimulation might be appropriate. Even if the girls had to do it themselves.

This, of course, led to another problem. One girl suggested picturing the lads fully aroused anyway, which for some of them seemed to be their normal state, but most felt that erect penises were a step too far. A few incurably priapic individuals were asked to step aside and others given advice on controlling their state of excitement. An acceptable penis could be enlarged, but it had to dangle.

Ron had appeared in several shots, including the cup-winning Gryffindor teams of 96 and 97 and a family group of all the available Weasley brothers and their sister. Wives, girlfriends and offspring not in the shots had gathered to watch: as Ginny had said, they were all going to see the calendar anyway.

At Hogwarts they'd had the use of the Quidditch pitch for a mass shoot of all the participants at once. It was the school's summer break but there were still a few students around to lend an air of authenticity, including one small boy who'd approached the group and waited patiently while thirty-seven naked Quidditch players signed his autograph book.

The lights finally adjusted to the photographer's satisfaction, Ron, Katie and Angelina took their places, Ron between the girls, arms across their shoulders, each long hand stopping just short of a breast. The photographer rolled his eyes as Angelina fondled Ron until she felt his cock starting to swell; the assistant watched with an appreciative grin. 

Once Ron was as firm as he was going to get without breaking the No Erect Penis rule, Angelina smiled at the photographer. "Okay – we're ready."


End file.
